


Scary Movie

by JBoogle



Category: Criminal Minds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JBoogle/pseuds/JBoogle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hotch invited Reid over to watch a movie, the outcome of watching something scary didn't cross his mind. Though he wasn't complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scary Movie

Exhaustion seeped in to their bones. The current case they'd been working on had finally come to a close. The unsub had been caught, unfortunately after he'd killed another 3 victims, all of which had been found with their jaws broken and hanging open in inhuman angles. Their eyes had all been open, staring back with a haunted look in them.

Reid shivered as he once again saw their dead stares through his own closed eyes. He knew he'd be dreaming about them for awhile after the case, still not quite understanding how his teammates coped. He sighed and ran his hand over his face, trying to scrub away the remnants of the victims from his memory.

“Want to talk about it?”

Of course Hotch would be the one to catch him. He always seemed to keep an extra eye on him. The thought brought a small smile to Reid's face.

“Not really.” Reid answered honestly. He reclined back in his seat on the plane, knowing he should catch at the very least an hour or so of sleep before they landed.

Hotch eyed him over the papers he was holding. “Sometimes it's better to talk about it, even if you don't want to.”

Reid snorted but said nothing. He glanced up at Hotch and tried to give him a reassuring smile. One that hopefully said I appreciate your advice and concern, but I really am too emotionally drained to put any effort into anything. He looked away when he felt as though the eyes staring back at him were beginning to read his inner thoughts.

Being able to read his subordinate so easily, Hotch understood the hint and went back to reading the file he still held. A few minutes of silence passed, but Hotch was still able to see the discomfort in the younger man sitting across from him. He sighed. “Try watching a movie when you get home to get your mind off of things.”

Reid adjusted himself in his seat again, still not finding a relaxing position to hopefully fall asleep in. “I don't have much of a selection...Plus by the time I get home I'll just want to get to bed.” He knew if he tried to get to bed, though, he wouldn't actually sleep.

As if sensing his thoughts, “Then come over to my place.” Hotch said with an air of finality. He ignored the feeling of Rossi's stares boring through the back of his head. He didn't need a silent lecture about codes of conduct with a subordinate outside the workplace.

Reid took a moment to consider the offer. He studied Hotch's face for anything that told him he didn't really want him over and was just being nice to speed along the process. His brows furrowed when he found no such answer, “Yeah, sure.”

“Good.” Hotch ignored the slight jump in his stomach and continued on with his reading.

\---

Hotch led the way to his house once they arrived out front. It felt alien having a co-worker other than Dave over at such late hours. He wasn't used to the company.

“Jessica has Jack until tomorrow.” He started as they made their way up the steps, “Which means free reign over whatever movie.”

“Wouldn't he be asleep even if we did watch one with him here?” Reid asked.

Hotch unlocked the door, motioning for Reid to enter before him, “An early bed time wouldn't stop him from wanting to say hi to you.” He laughed, “He thinks your sweater vests are cool.” Reid blushed.

Hotch closed the door behind him, “You can leave your things by front if you'd like. There's a table over to the side you can set them on.”

Reid nodded and set his bag on the table. He followed suit and took his shoes off, wiggling his toes once they were free from confinement.

Hotch couldn't help the chuckle, “I don't think I'll ever get over you and your socks.”

Reid raised an eyebrow and smirked, “Just wait, I'll get you doing it someday too.”

“I hope not.” Hotch laughed and started walking towards the living room. He could hear the soft footsteps of Reid behind him. “Anything in particular you want to see?”

Reid nervously scratched the back of his head, “I don't think you'll want me picking one out, unless if you want to watch copious amounts of Star Trek, which I know you have, don't lie.” 

Hotch snorted, “Of course.” He scanned over the selection of movies. “Any genre, other than sci fi, that you like?”

Reid thought about it a moment, “How about you surprise me?”

Hotch nodded and turned back to the movies. Reid took a seat on the couch while he waited. He started fiddling his thumbs and looking around the room. He noticed the indent on the arm of the couch, most likely there from years of someone sleeping on it. He glanced back at Hotch and wondered how many sleepless nights he had after the incident with Haley. Or if the indent was from Rossi staying the night on his random nights out.

To ease his mind, he chose to believe it was the latter.

“Ok, how about this?” Hotch asked with amusement, breaking Reid from his thoughts.

Reid took one look at the title, then furrowed his brows, “Event Horizon?”

“Figured you'd like it since it's sci fi horror.” Hotch answered with a cocky grin.

“Yeah, but isn't watching a horror film defeating the purpose?” He scratched the inside of his arm instinctively. Hotch tried not to notice.

“Maybe you need a different kind of horror to distract you.”

Reid thought about it for minute, then finally nodded in agreement. “Alright, but I hope you know what you're getting yourself into..”

Hotch laughed, “Don't worry, I'll be fine.”

It wasn't 20 minutes into the film when Hotch realized Reid hadn't been talking about him, but in fact had been talking about himself.

“We can pick a different one if you'd like.” Hotch whispered, earning a jump out of Reid, most likely from the unexpected voice.

“No, no it's fine. I'm fine.” He lied, not too convincingly either.

“Reid it's ok..really—” Hotch began.

“And then be teased by Morgan and everyone for the next week? No thank you.” Reid shook his head and hid behind his hands, peeking through the slits in his fingers. “I'm fine.”

Hotch was surprised, to say the least, at how easily the younger Dr. was scared by the movie. He'd faced countless murderers, had been held hostage a couple of times, and yet was terrified by a simple horror film more so.

At a particularly chilling scene, Reid instinctively scooted towards Hotch, letting their sides touch. Hotch's skin felt like it was on fire almost immediately. He cleared his throat to regain focus.

A tiny whimper and jump was enough to get him to pull a blanket out for the smaller man. “Here, use this.” He draped the blanket over Reid's shoulders, who in turn was quick to pull it over his head and pull his knees up to his chest.

“And you being like this won't be fuel to Morgan's jokes?” Hotch smirked.

Reid shrugged and pulled the blanket tighter against himself. They sat in silence for awhile, watching as the movie progressed. At one particular scene, Reid yelped and turned to bury his face in Hotch's shoulder. Hotch could feel his cheeks warm up and his heart start to beat a little faster.

Reid's breath tickled his neck, and he tried not to let it affect him. But anytime he'd try to turn away, Reid would just scoot that much closer, and shove his nose that much deeper into his shoulder and neck area.

Hotch's breath caught momentarily when Reid grabbed his wrist, his thin fingers wrapping around perfectly. He felt bad for enjoying it. It was then that he tried to get up, lying about having to use the restroom.

“What? No! Don't leave me alone!” Reid looked at him with his hurt puppy stare. “Please!” 

Hotch internally groaned, who could deny a face like that? “What if I paused it?”

“Please, Aaron..”

The sound of his first name caught him off guard, his stomach did flip flops. He nodded, “Alright, fine.”

Reid's eyes lit up and he resumed snuggling up against Hotch. He rested his head on his shoulder, his fingers would tightened their hold on his wrist every so often. He wasn't sure when it happened, but somehow along the way their fingers became interlaced.

Not long after, Hotch found himself starting to recline to a more vertical position on the couch as he took on more weight from Reid. His heart was hammering in his chest as he felt Reid's body being pressed up even more against his side.

He swallowed thickly when he felt their legs begin to intertwine. Either Reid was too afraid to notice, or he noticed and just didn't care at that point.

“Alright, I don't care what jokes Morgan will have, I can't do this.” Reid exclaimed and shoved his face into Hotch's chest, closing his eyes tight and clinging to the sides of his shirt. Hotch instinctively wrapped his arms around the smaller man and started rubbing soothing circles on his back. He could feel Reid's heart beating hard and fast against him.

Hotch reached behind himself and grabbed the remote off the side table. He turned the tv on mute and then continued rubbing circles on Reid's back. He wasn't sure when it happened, but eventually he heard soft snores coming from the body on top.

He smiled but didn't move, instead he pulled the blanket tighter around both of their bodies, and moved their positions so that they were both lying on their sides facing each other. He reached down and grabbed Reid's hand. Once again lacing their fingers together before falling asleep himself.

Maybe scary movies weren't such a bad thing after all.


End file.
